


Lover

by Jenndude5



Series: Annoyed Lovers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: He found the perfect one, How Do I Tag, How even?, Loki blew up the microwave, M/M, None of the things I just wrote are actually tags, This is my stepfathers fault, Tony is excited, but not about the microwave, that was a tag, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony found the perfect theme song for him and Loki!</p>
<p>But first, what's that smell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover

“Loki, Loki, guess what?” Tony bounded into the living room, skidding to a halt in front of his lover, who was lying across the couch like he owned it. Loki didn’t look up from his book, flipping pages absentmindedly “What is it, Love?” he asked.

Tony opened his mouth excitedly, then closed it and sniffed his face scrunching up in disgust “What’s that smell?”

“Hmm? Oh, don’t worry about it, your man in the walls as already ordered a new one.” Loki waved it off, turning another page.

Tony made another face, “I told you his name is Jarvis, and that didn’t answer my question.” Loki released a long suffering sigh, as if Tony’s question _wasn’t_ completely reasonable.

“Well, I was talking to Barton-“

“ _Why_? And for that matter, _how_? I’m pretty sure if any of the others, _especially_ Barton, saw you in the tower the alarms would be triggered and you wouldn’t be in the tower anymore.” Tony interrupted; perturbed and extremely put out at the thought of his (what is he exactly? Boyfriend sounds so childish, and while lover is okay when it was just them, Pepper said it sounded cheap and demeaning… he’d go with ‘partner’ for now) partner hanging around with a guy who literally hated his guts.

Loki rolled his eyes, “You worry too much, but if it makes you feel better, he was drunk and I was a woman-”

“That does not make me feel any better.”

“Why do you keep interrupting me? I thought you wanted the answer to your question?”

“Oh, no, you’re right, please continue about how you were a woman talking to a drunken Hawkeye and ended up breaking something beyond repair.”

“Well it didn’t so much as break, as exploded, really-“

“You broke my microwave!”

Loki finally looked up from his book, looking generally surprised (and annoyed at being interrupted, _again_ ) “How did you know?” He asked innocently. Tony’s irritation and half-assed anger melted at the openness of Loki’s face, and he silently cursed his weakness for this man.

“It’s always the microwave,” He said instead of attempting to snuggle Loki’s face like he kinda wanted to, “It’s the only thing in the tower –barring some things in my workshop and lab- that you don’t know how to work yet.”

Sitting up, Loki closed his book and sighed “That’s fair. Now what was it that got you all excited?”

“Don’t change the subject; I still want to hear what happened to the microwave.” Tony said, sitting down on the now vacated spot on the couch. The lie-smith raised an eyebrow, “I thought we were done with that, what with you guessing what happened, and all.” When Tony didn’t say anything Loki huffed “Fine. I was talking to Barton about the dirty dishes-“

“ _Why_?”

“Anthony, please shut up.”

“Right, right, sorry.”

“As I was _saying_ ,” Loki stressed “we were discussing the dirty dishes (and for your information, _he_ brought it up) and apparently the only possible way for them to ever be clean again would be to ‘nuke’ them. So I did. I was _trying_ to be helpful.” He crossed his arms and tried to look dignified but only served to look petulant, there was also a blush creeping up his neck.

Tony didn’t even try to hide his grin, sliding closer to the pouting demigod “That… is oddly endearing, so I forgive for killing my microwave.” Then he through his arm around Loki, drawing him in for a kiss, Loki rolled his eyes but kissed back, leaning closer to the billionaire.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Loki spoke up “So why were you so bouncy earlier?” Tony perked up, “Oh, right! I almost forgot! I found our theme song!” He said excitedly, bouncing in his seat proving Loki’s previous words right.

“Oh?”

“Yes!” Tony confirmed, before deflating sheepishly, “Well, more like our past selves’ theme song. I mean it fit us and our problems to a T, Loki!” Loki made a ‘go on’ gesture. Tony grinned, “Are you ready? Because it’s perfect, I’m telling you-“

“I _wish_ you were telling me.”

“ _Now_ who’s interrupting?”

“ _Tony._ ”

“Okay, okay, fine, geez you sound like Pepper, do you know that?”

“Really, Love?” Loki sighed, exasperated.

Tony chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, “Right, anyway. The perfect song for us is! (“Drum roll please!” “ _Anthony._ ”) ‘How Can We Be Lovers’.”

The look Loki gave could not have been any flatter.

“You know,” Tony started, “Michael Bolton?” I was wrong, it could get flatter, “He was a big star in the eighties, but never mind that! This song is perfect, Jarvis play it!”

“ _Of course, Sir._ ”

“Tony, that’s not-” Loki attempted to protest, but had his mouth covered before he could finish “Shhhh! Listen!”

_“How can we be lovers if we can’t be friends?”_

Loki sighed behind the hand.

_“How can we start over when the fight never ends?”_

In the end, Loki actually found it quite fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my Stepdad was watching some TV add thing about old love ballads at midnight and it got stuck in my head. Then my plot bunny was like "Hey, that sounds like Loki and Tony!" So you get this.
> 
> Real Life *Possible Spoilers Age of Ultron Ahead*: So I went and saw Age of Ultron yesterday... This is why I ignore all that happens after 'Avengers', it messes with my head-canon, gives me anxiety, and kills my mood. Also, I looked up Laura (to see if she actually existed) and can I say, most depressing story ever and if that actually happens in the MCU I will cry. Also JARVIS! WHY! (and Pietro, I guess...)
> 
> Also maybe I'm wrong, but didn't Tony kinda say he wasn't making anymore suits at the end of IM3? (I'm probably wrong. The only thing I remember from that movie is Harley, the redneck with the tattoo, and Tony throwing a perfectly good arc-reactor into the ocean.)


End file.
